Love Is A Battlefield
by ShayBearMeraz
Summary: FIrst attempt to a story so please be soft! Bella tries to confront Jacob and on the way gets imprinted on by the most volatile werewolf. Paul Meraz. Will she be able to learn to live the ways of Paul? Please read! M for Future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY!

Feel Free to Read and Review! - On to the story.

Chapter One: "The Slap"

Bella P.O.V

"Billy. Can I come in?" I asked as he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't. I'm sorry." He said and I laughed bitterly. I walked down the steps to my truck but then I heard hollers and whoops so I turned my head to see Sam and his buddies. There were four behind him and two looked like Embry and Quil.

I was so mad. They were the ones who hated Sam and his friends. Hall monitors on steroids they said. I marched down to them and started to yell.

"What did you do?" I asked Sam. He stayed calm but this one guy had to laugh. That really ticked me off more.

"What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" the guy who laughed said I turned to face him. I looked into his eyes and I froze. I felt connected to him in some way. It was so overwhelming that I slapped him. The next thing I knew he was a beautiful silver wolf.

"Bella!" I heard Jake yelled and I turned to face him. He was running and then BAM! He was a red russet color wolf growling at the silver wolf. I looked at Paul and took few steps to him.

"Bella get back!" Sam ordered and I stepped away from Paul and Jake.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I whispered and Quil, Embry, and the nameless guy laugh.

"Jared takes her to Em's" Sam said and he laughed. Jared started telling jokes and said "Guess the wolf's out the bag" and he laughed. I had to laugh at that. Knowing everyone here was probably a wolf. And I found out.

"Come on Paul will be fine." Quil joked and I wondered how he knew I was thinking about Paul. Which made me really think about Paul, was he okay?

When we made to the house I stopped it was so perfect a little white house with a white fence. We walked in and they sat down and started eating muffins. I sat down and wondered if Paul beat up Jake or vice versa.

"Hi I'm Emily." The women said and I smiled she had three long scars across the side of her face. Then I remembered what they said. "Whatever you do don't stare" I blushed and stood up.

"I'm Bella, do you need any help?" I asked and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes it would be so much better. The pack over there just eats. Never helps just eats." She laughed as Embry started choking on Muffin.

"Well I would love to." I took off my jacket and moved into the kitchen. Emily and I made chicken, potatoes and some vegetables. The boys were dying to eat but Jake and they were here yet.

"Come one Em can we eat? I can hear them coming up now." Quil asked and she still shook her head.

"Hey babe." Sam called out as he reaches her three steps to kiss her face. I felt a little awkward so I walked out and into Jake.

"Wanna take a walk?" he asked and I said yes.

"You should take a jacket. It's chilly." Paul said and he winked at me. I madly blushed and grabbed m jacket to go outside with.

Jake and I walked for a few minutes until he started talking. "So I… Uh" he spoke and I laughed.

"You're a wolf." I started and he laughed nervously.

"Do you remember the legends?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Yeah, the spirit warriors turned into shifters to protect the tribe from vampires." I finished and he smiled.

"I didn't think you remember!" he said loudly and I smiled. Jake was always was happy no matter.

"Well there's another legend it's called imprinting." He said and I froze.

"L-like baby… baby ducks?" I asked hopefully and he laughed.

"No. Imprinting is when you… it's love at first sight. Gravity moves, it's not earth holding you here she does." He finishes and I'm awestruck but why would he be telling me this.

"Did you imprint?" I asked and he smiled but shook his head.

"No. But I hope to." He says and I nod my head trying to take in all this information.

"Well who imprinted?" I asked

"Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared did on a girl in his class named Kim." He said and I heard that he never said Paul's name so did that mean he didn't have a soul mate? I was so confused and I remembered I had to back to Charlie's.

"Jake I have to get back to Charlie. Make him dinner" I said to him and he nodded and we walked back to the house in complete silence. I got in my truck and drove home thinking of the silver wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Last week was a very surprising wee. After talking to Jake about the wolves and imprinting I had a lot to think about. My main focus in school was on this certain wolf. Paul. I couldn't help how he was all I could think about. His eyes, lips, hair, damn it his wolf. It was so weird. Today was Friday and I was supposed to come down for Emily's movie night but I don't think I should go. I mean that was after Jake and Embry threatened me to go.

Now I'm in their kitchen drinking shots with a little buzz coming on, with Paul staring at me and Kim totally drunk.

"So who's ready to watch some movies?" Emily asked and I nodded my head and stood up to fast. Paul caught me and smiled. I blushed and stumbled into the living room with Kim behind me.

"So what movies do we have?" I asked and Jared spoke up. "Well… we have Paranormal Activity 2and 3, The Last Exorcism, Saw and This means War." I glared at Kim knowing she out those movies knowing I hated them. (AN. They have met before)

I sat down on the couch and Paul sat down next to me. "If you get scared you can always hop up here." He said and I blushed he chuckled and looked at the screen.

I finally relaxed after Paul put his arm around the couch. He was so warm and it was really comforting.

I started nodding off after This Means War and then I felt a pair of warm arms pick me up and I snuggled into their chest. Whoever it was smelled really good. I was then laid down with those pair of arms and I didn't care at this point it was so comfy and soft I just felt like 'Fuck it!'

The next morning I was woken up by snoring in my ear, and I couldn't understand why I was strangled in warmth it was so hot I wanted to take off my shirt. I then looked down and realized I already did. I tried to turn around but the arms just got tighter. I slowly turned around and opened my eyes to see the one and only Paul sleeping soundly next to me. I looked at him and sighed. He was so beautiful. He looked like a little kid when he slept. He stirred and then opened his eyes. He looked down at me for a second then smiled. He let me go and I sat up.

"I uh. I'm really sorry for yesterday; I just… I was tired and fell asleep." He said an I nodded my head. He seems so nice but I know that he doesn't like me. I'm the leech lover.

"Its fine Paul you don't have to apologize I mean look it's just a bed." I didn't mean t say those things they just naturally slipped out. I walked toward the window and he followed me. He turned me around and lifted my chin so I could look at his gorgeous face.

"Bella why do you always blush?" he said and I of course blushed again and he laughed. He was so at ease and caring. I wondered…

"Paul did you… did you imprint?" I asked him. He looked down and nodded his head.

I paced myself for what was about to happened so I moved along.

"That's great Paul. I hope your happy." I said he looked at me and chuckled. What was so funny? He looked at me and leaned closer. I could feel his breath on my face and I couldn't help but lean in close too.

"No I actually not. The girl I imprinted doesn't know I imprinted on her so now I have to show her." He said and I wondered if she was stubborn or stupid.

"Well she seems like a stupid girl. You should walk up to her and just kiss her. Maybe that will help." I told him and he smiled. "Maybe I will." He said and raised my chin higher and leaned in so far that his lips grazed my lips. I leaned in more wanting to feel his lips and stopped.

"You imprinted on me?" I asked he nodded his head and I smiled.

"So that makes me yours forever? You won't cheat on me? Leave?" I asked and he shook his head no. I smiled and jumped on him. "Paul? Kiss me." I said and that's exactly what he did. He touches his lips with mine but then he licked my lip and I opened for entrance. He grabs my ass and pushes me up higher. The only thing I'm concerned about at the moment is that Paul is mine. I heard footsteps and Paul puts me down the door opens and I find Jared there. He is a smiling fool as he says one word.

"Breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella P.O.V

Paul and I walk downstairs hand in hand and smiling ourselves. The whole pack is there and right when we step in the kitchen everyone cheers. Emily steps up and hugs us.

"It's so good to have another pack sister. Now you can help me cook!" she said so happy and we chuckled. We sat down and everyone started getting their plates to start eating. Paul decided to get both plates and I just waited. Jake came second and started asking questions.

"So are you happy?" he said and I smiled and nodded. He smiled and moved on.

"Just let me know if he hurts you then I can kick his ass." He said and I heard growling and then Paul was here standing in front of Jake. I feared one day this was going to happen just not so soon.

"Go away, she doesn't need all of that right now" he said and I smiled. Paul always said the right thing. Even if it was mean.

"Jake it's okay, I'm okay. And Paul is not going to hurt me." I said and Jake nodded and started eating.

"Babe I got you some pancakes and oatmeal if that okay." Paul said I froze when he called me 'babe' but I just kept going. He was so nervous and it was kinda cute, even though I maybe like his wolf side better.

"Thank you." I said and he sat down with a plate filled with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage. I looked at his plate and he looked up at me. I sheepishly smiled and he pushed his plate toward me. I smiled and took a piece of bacon and he started eating. He would look up for about five minutes to watch me eat and then start eating again.

After eating I decided I should go back to Charlie but Paul insisted that we go to the beach. I did want to but I still needed a bathing suit. So we got into the truck and drove to my house ad I noticed Charlie wasn't here. I walked inside with Paul behind me and I read the note Charlie left. He wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. Paul smiled and decided that he could just spend the night I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to change my clothes.

I got my bikini and went to change after Paul begged that he wouldn't look if I changed in here. I put on some shorts that were probably my only shorts and a band t-shirt. I picked out the stuff I needed for my bag and walked out and looked at Paul who staring at me. I of course blushed and walked over to him. He smiled to brightly and kissed my cheek.

"Come on babe let's go." He said and we walked to the car. We got in and started the drive to La Push I turned on radio and a song came on. Payphone by Maroon 5 I liked the song and was just shaking my head when Paul chuckled lightly.

"What?" I asked and he smirked. "Who knew Bella could sing, you know you should sing more often." He said and I blushed. I didn't even know I was singing. I just looked out the window and sang some more.

"If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of shit, one more fucking love song, I'll be sick." I turned to Paul and smiled at him.

We made it down to the beach and everybody was there. The guys were playing football and the girls were laying down talking. I walked over to Emily and Kim and sat down. Paul followed,

"Babe you need sunscreen on." He said and I asked if he could do it. Of course he would smirk at that but I didn't care.

He got my back and my lower thighs. Now he was teasing me and he knew it.

"Okay alright I think you got it you can go now." I said and he kissed my cheek and ran to the boys. Emily and Kim were staring at me and I made a confused face.

"So tell us what happened with you guys after you left?" Kim said and I coughed. I didn't think she would be so blunt with it.

"Well we went to my house and we sort of made out and let me tell you it was hot!" I said and the wolves laughed. I giggled and we got up to talk in private.

"So…" Emily said and we looked at her. I knew she was gonna say something embarrassing.

"So are you ready to… do **IT** with Paul?" she asked and I looked back at him he was wrestling Jared for the ball and the guys were laughing.

"I think I am I just want to go slow. I mean he just told me he imprinted and we are already making out full out. But maybe we can wait." I said and they nodded. Kim decided to speak.

"Yeah, me and Jared had sex our second week of dating. The imprint just hurries up the process of love. But I tried to wait it's just that one day I actually caught him… you know and I thought about it for a while and I really was ready." She said and we laughed. She caught Jared masturbating. Too funny.

"Me and Sam were a date and a half." She said and we looked at her. Really?

"Wow. Emily that is umm… that really something." I tried to say and she laughed.

"Oh don't give me that he was sorry and sad and he was lonely. Not that I was desperate it was just. He told me he loved me and even if Leah was my cousin I starting to love him too." Wow. That it so romantic.

"Aww! That's too deep." Kim said and we decided to get into the water so we went in the water. The guys all stopped their game of whatever that was and ran in the pool. We laughed and joked and then someone had to scream it. Cliff diving.

I really wasn't ready for that and Emily had the same face as me. We walked back to our towels and sat down. The guys and Kim all raced to the cliffs. I didn't want to do that. I was literally afraid of heights (AN. She doesn't jump off the cliff in my story.)

"I'm afraid." I whispered and of course Emily heard me and she nodded her head. She went over and turned the radio on and a song came on it was cute and adorable. It what makes you beautiful, I loved the song. It just reminded me of Paul and me. As on cue Paul came up and kissed my cheek. He was gorgeous and amazingly hot. The water droplets still on his chest his pervy smirk. Mmmhmm Paul

"Hey babe, you going to sing for me again?" he asked and Emily giggled. I glared at him but somehow the same song came on and he looked at me.

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you.  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?" I sang and he smirked that god amazing smirk and I blushed. Emily gushed and ranted on about my voice. I again blushed and Emily laughed.

Soon the guys came back down and we packed up and went to Emily's.

"Emily what are you making tonight?" Quill piped up and Emily smiled. "Tacos!" she screamed and all the guys cheered.

"Hey Em can I use your bathroom?" I asked she nodded and told me where and I left. I had to change out of my bathing suit.

"Hey babe you okay?" he asked I opened the door and he smiled.

"Yeah just changing clothes." I said and he leaned against the wall.

"So when are you leaving to go home?" He asked and I cocked my head sideways.

"Because I was going to… uhm" he stuttered out and I laughed.

"Oh don't worry pup, besides I thought you were coming with me. I said and he glared at me.

"I'm not a pup!" he stated and I walked away laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella P.O.V

Today was Monday, first day of the week. I dreaded going to school now and days because of Lauren ad Jessica. They just think that they can bully me because Edward is gone.

I got up and saw Charlie's car gone so I hurried and got dressed to leave. I just wanted to see Paul, is that so bad? I walked down stairs and picked up the bagel and grabbed my keys and left.

School. It was so much easier when Alice or Emmett was there to help me but I could care less right now. At least I had Angela. She was nice and quiet but if you really knew her she was scary and evil. I knew I sounded mean but seriously she was a little evil girl.

I got to school and jumped out of my car, I saw Angela run up to me and I smiled and waved to her. She pounced on me and I groaned.

"Hey bitch I missed you!" she screamed and made everyone look at us. "Hey ang. How are your brothers?" she laughed and twirled her hair around.

"They are so adorable. You should watch them play sometimes. It's like they forget where they are." She says and I smile as we walk into the building. We walked to our lockers and grabbed our books to go to class. I heard a buzzing in my pocket and I realized it was my phone. It was probably my dad. I pulled it out and was surprised to know that it was Paul.

(Bella,**Paul**)

**Hey Babe! –P**

I smiled and Angela gave me a weird look. I texted back.

Hey pup –B

I smiled and Angela spoke up. "Okay who are you and what have you done to my Bella?" she asked and I laughed. And my phone buzzed.

**Babe I'm not a pup. And can I come over? Luv u! –P**

I laughed and Angela glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Yeah you can do you mind if we have company? Luv u too! –B

I was a smiling fool and Angela was getting mad. "Okay Ange. Don't you remember when I told you about those guys Jake hangs out with?" I asked and she nodded her head and the she gasped.

"No you didn't. Bella you little slut!" she shrieked and everyone once again looked over at us. I glared at her and she shrugged. I got the lat text from Paul and it said no he didn't mind he was bringing a wolf over too. I smiled maybe Angela was lucky and she might get imprinted on too.

"Anyway, I met someone and I his name is Paul." I said she was smiling and giggling and I just glared at her and looked at her.

"So is he big?" I blushed and she laughed and then reframed her question. "I mean is he tall?" I laughed and nodded my head.

"If you want to meet him, his friend and him are coming over today." I said and she smiled deviously and I laughed.

"Hell yeah I'm going, maybe I can what you got. Your all smiley and…" she didn't finish because of Lauren Mallory.

"Hey Bella, Angela." She said and we both rolled our eyes.

"So I heard you hooked up with Paul Meraz?" she said and I had a confused face. She smirked and laughed her nasally laugh.

"What do you know about him?" I asked and she scoffed like we really didn't know.

"Well if you must, I was with him some time ago." I literally felt my heart being ripped out of my chest. No she is just making you mad. Paul is yours.

"Whatever it doesn't matter because he is with me now." I said and me and Angela left. I was little furious that she thought she could just make me feel weak. Our classes went by and it was time to go home. I looked at Angela enthusiastically hop into my truck. We headed to my house. I could already tell that Paul was there and we went inside.

"Hey, I'm home." Paul came out of the living room and came up to hug me. I saw that he brought Jake with him and he was standing right next to Paul.

"Angela this is Paul and my best friend Jacob." I said and Angela froze as she stared at Jake and I felt proud. Paul looked at me and smiled.

"So Angela are you going to stay?" Jake asked and she nodded her head and blushed. Oh so now she wants to be all sweet and innocent.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down. I pulled Paul and told him to help me cook. We were making hamburgers and a good ole' salad. After we were done I saw that Jake and Angela hit it off and were actually quite alike. I just hoped he wouldn't be surprised about her natural behavior.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around mine as I was fixing the salad. "Hey babe. I missed you." He said and I smiled and leaned into hid touch.

"I missed you too pup." He growled lightly and I laughed. "When are you going to quit calling me pup? I should be called Wolf or something." He said and I turned around in his arms and pecked his lips.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should call you…." I didn't finish because I heard Charlie walk in the door and call my name. "Well babe I will tell you later. I said and walked up to see Charlie staring at Angela and Jake.

"Oh hey dad. It's okay if my friends eat here right?" I asked him and he grunted and walked away.

"So what were you saying?" Paul asked and I laughed.

"I think I found your nickname. Babycakes." I said and he frowned.

"What's wrong babycakes?" I asked and he walked away all grumpy.

We all sat down and ate dinner and Charlie didn't even say anything. Or so I thought.

"So bells are you dating Paul?" he asked and everything stopped.

"Yes?" I said but it came out more of a question. Jake and Angela were in their own world laughing and talking. After dinner we watched a movie and then Jake dropped Angela off and Paul 'left'. I walked upstairs and saw Paul laying on my bed. I was so tired. I wanted to go to sleep too.

"Hey babycakes." I say and he frowns. I laugh and he leans in closer to me. He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my lips. I leaned in to and we kissed. Me and Paul haven't kissed much. But when we do it always makes me feel dizzy afterward.

We pulled apart and we layed down.

"Good night babe." He said and I smiled. I barely heard anything afterwards as I drifted off to sleep.

**Hey Guise!**

**I just wanted to say so sorry for not updating and that I will try and post more this weekend.**

**Anyway I also have a new(er) story that I hope you like. I wanna know if I should post it soon or if I should wait. Also I would love to have a beta just someone to help review and give me good ideas (except my sister) I guess that's it. **

**BYEEEEE!**

**-Shayne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haii guise. I know it's been really long but I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated. :) I hope this is longer and makes up for my absence.**

Waking up to the sound of Charlie isn't really a great thing. I walked down the stairs and found Charlie cursing at the toast.

"Hey Charlie. So I hear the toasters been being abused." I said to him and he looked at me.

"Hiya Bells. I was just going to to make toast but..." Charlie never finished his sentences just looked at me.

"It's. Okay dad. Really." I said and I smirked. He grabbed his keys and bag.

"Okay Bells I'm going now. I'm staying late so don't wait up." he finished and I nodded. Well since he is gone I guess I should just get ready for school.

I made into the shower and washed my body. I got the new strawberry shampoo and washed my hair. After that I walked to my closet and decided to wear the short shorts Renee got me last week. They were revealing yes but after they left I promised myself to change.

I pulled them up and looked at myself they were short and way to revealing. I love it. I found this striped shirt and a gray cardigan I picked up my old beat up and my bag and walk downstairs. I made some toast and walked out to my truck.

I made my way to school and guess who I see playing tonsil hockey Angela and Jake. My best friends who met yesterday.

"Well slap me silly and call me a unicorn. " They pull apart and and loon at me.

"Damn Bells your looking hot!" Angela says and I blush. Jake shakes his head and Angela smiles.

"Thanks. I just thought it was a little change." I said and they smiled at me. Angela glared at me and then started yelling.

"Babe calm down. Look I gotta go but me and Paul are going to pick you guys up." He kissed angela's cheek and climbed on the bike and rode off.

"Bathroom now." Angela stated and we walked there.

"Okay so first off. I'm mad why the hell wouldn't you tell your best friend that you dated a _vampire_?" she emphasized vampire and I had to laugh.

"This isn't a laughing matter. Bella seriously you can tell me anything. And **now **that I know we **both** have sexy 6ft tall Indian/wolves I want you to tell me." she said and I looked at her to continue.

"What do they look like? I mean are they big? Not like big big but..." She looked at me and I gave her a soft smile.

"One they are really pretty and yes they are big. But don't worry when the time is right Jake will show you." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks Bells. Now let's get to class. I heard Lauren and Jessica hooked up with Tyler and Mike." she says and I smile.

"It's about damn time. I am so sick and tired of Mike." I say and we laugh walking into math class.

"Okay class group pairing. Pick your partner and copy the problems on the board." Me and Angela sat down and we started the problems. Soon after the bell rang and we were headed off to English.

"You have a picture if Jake naked?" Angela aks and I smile.

"As the day he was born." She laughs and people just stare at her in disbelief.

"What? I'm laughing. Get the fuck over it. " I look away and the people just mumble and walk away.

"Come Any let's go to lunch. "

We sit down and I see mike walk over to us. I groan and Angela laughs.

"Please do something." she smirks and holds up her hand.

"Oh my god Bella who was that guy with his tongue down his throat?" She asks and I glare at her. Mike runs up to us and he looked like I killed his parents.

"So who was the guy Bella?" Angela asks and I smirked.

"Oh him? That was Paul my _boyfriend._" I desperately want Mike to understand what I'm saying and back off. He slumps and walks away.

"That was perfect Angela thanks." I say and she shrugged her shoulders.

Lunch has ended and we had to go to gym. As always I asked the teacher to let me sit out. But she somehow hates me.

"Sorry Swan you gotta participate." I huff and change up. Today was volleyball.

"I got it!" Lauren yells and snakes the ball right into my face.

Fuck.

"What the hell Lauren." Angela yells and Lauren rolls her eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't see her there." I stand and me and Angela go to the nurses nurse said it was a small bump but everything was fine. We went to go get our clothes and left to our last class. I was so thankful I just wanted to be near Paul.

_BRRIIINNNGGGG!_

Finally school is over and I can go see Paul. Me and Angela walk outside and yes there are girls all over Paul and Jake.

"Hey Paul, Jake." I say and Angela just waves.

"Oh my god Paul I haven't seen you around. We should hang out later." The snobby nasily voice said behind me and I frowned.

Lauren fucking Mallory.

"Look Lindsey-"

"It's Lauren."

"Whatever. I'm dating Bella so no I'm never going out with you. Ever." He said and I smiled proudly.

"Fuck off bitch he's mine!" I heard Angela say and I turn to see her yelling at Jessica.

"Fine. But you know Bella isn't what you want. So just call me." Lauren said and tried to hand him a paper but I took it and ripped it up.

"I'm sorry were dropped on your head or are you just stupid? He's taken just like him" I pointed to Jake. "And every other sick. No one wants you slug." I was mad. She just heard what he said. So why can't she just leave?

"Jeez Bella its not like your name is on him." I smiled a bitterly evil smile.

"Ok." I said I took out my favorite sharpie marker. **Black.**

"Okay Paul." I mumbled before walking over to him.

He was shirtless. Huh.

'PROPERTY OF BELLA FUCKING SWAN'

I wrote on his chest. Jessica and Lauren huffed and mumbled shit to themselves but finally walked away.

While other girls were still, gawking at Jake Angela growled and took out a tube of red lipstick.

"In car anyone else didn't here." she colored her lips red and kissed the fuck out of Jake.

"He's mine." she gave them this look that said 'I dare you'

They disappeared and we were ready to leave.

"Umm. Paul?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Did you... Umm ride with Jake?"

He crossed his arms and looked at Jake who had the same face.

"I don't want to talk about it." I laughed.

"What's so funny Bella?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Oh I was just um remembering something." I said and he started walking closer.

"Oh yeah? What was it?"

I had totally spaced and looked for help.

When then fuck did they leave?

"Bella. What were you laughing at?" he asked more sternly.

"Picturing you and Jake..." I mumbled some stuff not sure of how to say this to my imprint.

"So what we're you saying?" He brushed a piece of hair and lightly touched my neck. I gasped for air as he chuckled darkly.

"I think it's my turn." He said and I looked at him.

He had already lifted my shirt and started to write.

'PROPERTY OF PAUL 'BABYCAKES' MERAZ

I smiled and we shared a passionate moment.

"Okay Babe let's go to Emily's." we hopped in the truck and drove to Emily's house.

When we got there the pack was outside. We got out and they all snickered and laughed.

"What? " We said in unison and they pointed at us.

We looked down and enough my statement was bodly stated for everyone.

"Oh yeah. Long story." I said and Quil laughed.

"Angela you stupid bitch." I yelled and she appeared

"Oh I'm sorry Bella but we didn't want to see so we just left. What did he do?" She asked and I lifted my shirt.

"Oh Paul that's genius. Babycakes?" Angela said and he glared at her.

"Babycakes! Nice name Paul!" Embry said and we all laughed.

When then heard this howl and Sam went to phase.

Sam came back and told us that Seth and Leah just phased. I was shocked. Leah was one of my greatest friends along with Jake. This must be really hard for her.

"We need someone to calm them down."

"I'll do it. Someone can stand there and watch me." I said and Paul nodded his head.

I went into the woods and saw the most beautiful wolves. One was a sandy wolf color and stammered than the gray one so I guess that Seth. I sat down and the sandy one came up to me. He sat down and put his head in my lap.

"So I guess your Seth? " I asked and somehow the wolf nodded. I smiled at him. He looked to the gray one and she walked closer too.

"Paul what does it take to get them to unphase?" I asked.

"They have to think of happy things." I laughed.

"Remember when we first saw Peter Pan?" The wolbed nodded.

"All you have to do is believe! " when we were little our parents let us watch Peter Pan and we always loved the part where she had to believe. So everyone something happened we always would say 'All you have to do is believed.

We sat there for what felt like hours. I almost fell asleep when Seth like my face. Suddenly I felt a shimmer in the air and Seth phased back. I threw him the shorts and he pulled them on. Paul told him to find Sam and go eat.

"Leah you haven't phased back yet. I'm tired!" I said and she howled.

"Think of Seth, your parents." I looked at her and she phased back. I got up and Paul went to get her some clothes.

"Thanks Bella." I smiled.

"No problem. Just put the dress on so I can go eat I'm hungry." We laughed and walked inside.

"Congrats. Your in the pack!" They all but screamed at us. I laughed and we sat down and waited for dinner.

I went to find Paul and be was on the couch half asleep.

"Hey." I said he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey Babe. Are you okay?" He asked and pulled me to his lap.

" Yeah I'm fine just tired. Which I see you are too." I say to him and we snuggled up to each other. "Paul."

"Yes Babe?"

"Can you kiss me?"

"You don't have to ask me."

"I know but I just w-" He cut me off with the most passionate kiss ever. All the kisses I got from Edward were delicate cold. But Pauls they were fast, hard, and warm.

He picked my lip for entrance but I denied. He growled but I still denied. He brought his fingers to my hips and pinched my skin. I gasped and he stuck his tongue in. I moaned at the feel of his hands on my stomach and then-

"Bella stop molesting that poor guy." I turned to see Angela and Jake standing there with the cheesiest grins in their faces.

"Alright okay. We got it. Leave now." I said and they walked away.

"Bella. I love you." I blushed and I looked down.

"No stop. Don't look down. Your beautiful and I am the most happiest person alive now that I have you."

I smiled.

"Paul I love you too." I said a little teary eyed. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Awwww. That was so romantic!" we turn our heads and the whole pack was there plus the imprints.

"Thanks for the audience." Paul says and we laugh.

"Come on Bella let's go home." Paul says and we get up. And we walk to the truck. We say goodbye and drove home. I remembered that Charlie was staying late so me and Paul ordered pizzas and put in a movie.

We layed down on the couch just laughing and talking.

This could not get any worse.

***Hided behind computer* Was it good? Did ya love it? I hope so. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Warning this contains Lemons. Well sorta.***

Two Days Later

Paul P.O.V

(pack mind)

'Man this chick doesn't quit!' -Jared

'Jake she's on your left. Run faster' -Leah

We were trying to catch this leech and she wouldn't let us. All last week she made us run to Canada and back. I just wanna rip her to shreds and go back home.

'We All do Paul. But right now STAY FOCUS.' - Sam

'Sam she's going back to the border we can't cross.' - Seth

'Ok. Phase back were going home guys. Good job' -Sam

We phased back and walked to Em's. I could hear Bella and the girls talking about a new wardrobe for her and I smiled. But then I remembered that leech and I walk in with my wolf on edge.

"The hell you are!" I growled out and they all screeched. The pack ran in and held me back.

"Paul what are doing?" Bella asked and a I sat down.

"Bella you can't go out. Not now. That leech is out and you could get hurt." I said a little tense. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh yeah the red head leech. We have been trying together get her but she just disappears."

Bella dropped her book she was holding and stood up.

"Red hair?" She asked and we all looked at her.

Bella P.O.V

"Red Hair?" I asked and they looked at me.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water. With shaking hand brought it to my lips.

"Bella are okay. Sweetie?" Jake asked and I nodded.

I didn't know what to say. Would they hate me after I told them what happened? I sat back down and Paul pulled me to his lap.

"Remember when I left and was in Phoenix?" I asked and Jake looked scared. I told them everything. I was shaking and scared and almost to crying.

"What! You let a leech bite you!" Paul was obviously angry and I could help but let the water works start.

"I didn't want him too! I didn't want him to hurt my mom." I cried out and he just growled.

"Bella who does she want though? Why is she here?" Sam asked and I wiped the tears and looked at Paul.

"Me."

It was all silent.

"NO!" I let the tests fall freely as Paul thrashed around screaming and yelling. He picked up a chair and threw it.

_CRASSSH!_

_"_Paul outside now!" Sam ordered and Paul ran outside phasing once he got to the steps.

The howl was piercing and I just wanted to die. How could I hurt my imprint like that. I felt terrible.

"Bella calm down sweetie. Paul is just-"

"No I'm w-wrong. I-I shouldn't h-have t-told him t-that." I said getting up. I grabbed my bag and I walked to the door.

"B-bye." I said as I cried my way to my truck. I just never this to happen. That was my past. I hated Edward for what happened and now I hated my self.

I got in my truck but never started it. I just sat there and thought.

"Bella come out. Sweetie. You need to calm down." Jake said and I shook my head. I started the car with blurry eyes and drove away.

I just wanted Paul and even he was mad at me. I was seriously fucked up.

I got home and went to my dad's 'special cabinet' and grabbed the vodka. Seems legit.

I went to my room and took a swig and winced. It was a burning feeling but it made me feel better.

I just sat there and drank my sorrows. I'm surprised I didn't think about this when Edward dumped me.

I heard the door open and Charlie walked up the stairs. He must have thought I was already sleep.

1:30 am

That's what it read on the clock screen. I was drunk and it felt good. I slurred my words and I was more off balance.

"But I'm sowwy Paulie..." I mumbled and I stumbled to the floor.

"Hahhahahahahhaha... I fell-lluh" I stretched fell and I heard some some clicking on my door.

"Hello?" I opened my door but it kept going. Maybe it was my phone.

"Hello?" I said but it still kept going.

"Bella!" I heard and I picked the phone again.

"Santa?" I asked someone chuckled and called me.

"Bella go to the windows. " They said and I followed the order.

"Paulie!" I said and I opened the window.

He jumped through the windows and rushed to me. I giggled and hugged him back.

"Bella? Are you drunk?" he asked and I nodded my head furiously.

"Come Babe let's go lay down. He pushed me to the bed and I took off my jeans. Well tried to. Paul came around with his boxers and nothing else on and helped me. I smiled at him and crawled into bed.

"Paul I know what happened yesterday was bad, but I'm sorry. So sorry I made you mad. I though you left me." I said he winced.

"Bella I would never leave you. You are beautiful, smart, talented, and my _imprint. _I could never leave you."

I looked at him. He leaned in and smashed his lips toward mine. It was a messy unskilled kiss but I loved it.

He rolled us over so I was on top he brought his hands up and gripped my waist. I moaned at the pleasurable feeling of him.

I sat up and looked at Paul. He was ready to do whatever. Literally Paul was hard and that was a huge turn on to me. He sniffed the air and growled.

"Bella if you don't want to do this we can stop. I mean if you want." Paul said and I nodded. Sure I might be drunk but I'm not stupid.

"I don't want to do it but I want to... umm" I didn't really finished because Paul rolled us over and now I was laying down. He pressed his erection into me and I moaned.

"Shh. Charlie might here you." He said to me and I nodded my head. He kept thrusting and I bit my lip to keep from screaming out.

I pushed Paul away and he sat up on the bed. I looked at him.

"I want those off. " I said and he happily obliged. My jaw hit the floor as I saw Paul's erection. He was huge. If we ever did have sex how would that fit?

He must have saw my face because we was close and kissing my neck.

"Don't worry about sex Bella. It will fit." he said and I nodded. He laid down and I straddled his waist.

I kissed him it was fast and rough. He pulled my hair and I moaned into the kiss which he did to. I pulled away and slid down further.

I took his erection in my hand and pumped him. He gripped the sheets. Guess I'm doing a great job.

I leaned my head down and stuck my tongue out to lick the precum that already leaked out.

"Bella." he growled out and I couldn't help but think to myself. I'm a pornstar.

My name would be Honey Swallows. Has a nice ring right?

I brought my head closer and put the head in my mouth he sucked in some air and grabbed my hair.

"Come on Honey Swallows suck." he said and I paused. Did I say that out loud?

"Yep you did." I smiled and sucked him in. He moaned and growled as I bobbed my head and sucked.

I went down and grazed my teeth on the head and he tensed and tabbed my hair hard.

"Mmm." I moaned and he thrusted his dick in my mouth.

"Bella I'm going to... I'm going to cum if you want to move." he told me and I nodded my head which part if was still stuck to his dick so he clenched his hand in my hair and pushed down gently. He spurted into my mouth and I swallowed. See I was born to be a pornstar.

"Bella that was... amazing." he leaned in to kiss me and growled when he tasted him on my lips. He rolled us over and started taking off my shirt. He scooted me up the bed so he was level with _me._

He reached the top of my underwear and I nodded my head. He pulled them down and growled.

"Bella your scent is... It smells wonderful. I wonder what it taste like." he said and ripped my underwear away from my body.

He leans down and licked my mound. I jumped, it felt like a burst of jolts.

He picked my thighs up and slid them over his shoulders. He brought one finger and pushed in. I couldn't take the pleasure and moaned out.

"Paul." I said he added another finger and I clenched the sheets.

"Paul." I said and he looked at me.

"What Bella?" he said and I move my hips up and he chuckles.

"More Paul." I said and he licks my clit. I moan and writhered as he pumps faster and faster. I was insane. It was exhilarating and I was at the point of ecstasy.

I was in heaven, cloud nine whatever I found my hands in Paul's hair and was arching my center into him. I pushed his head deeper into me and soon he was fucking me with his tongue.

He licked and pumped and I shuddered and I gave a long groan and came. Paul brought me up and kissed me. I could taste myself on him and pulled apart.

"Paul that was..." I was lost for words.

"Come on Bella. Let's sleep. He kissed my lips gently and laid down. He pulled me close and I snuggled my head into him. He smelled nice of pine trees and woods.

*The Next Day*

"Bella have you... ISABELA MARIE SWAN! GET OUT OF THIS BED RIGHT NOW!"

Oh shit! Charlie.

"Babe- oh shit. Mr. Swan I'm so sorry." Paul called out I just grabbed my robe and stood up.

"Get out of her bed!" my dad was furious.

"Well sir. I-I can't. " Paul said and I almost laughed.

"Bella downstairs five minutes." he said and walked out. I looked to Paul.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry." He said and I laugh.

"Oh this is priceless." I say and put on some old sweats and a band shirt. Paul put on his clothes and we walked downstairs.

"Dad." I asked and he looked up at us.

"Want to explain why I saw my daughter and a guy I don't know half naked?"

"Ummm dad this is Paul. My boyfriend."

He just stared at us.

"Oh. That explains alot." I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he smirked.

"Oh. Paul harder, Paul faster more Paul more." he imitated in my voice and I died.

"Are you being safe?" he asked and and I stood there.

"Yes sir. We are I'm sorry if we disrupted your night." Paul said and I couldn't talk. How could he not be embarrassed?

"Not sir. I'm Charlie." he said and Paul chuckled.

"Well then I'm sorry Charlie. We never meant to do that." Paul was a suck up.

"It's okay. Paul I was young once. But just be safe and make sure it's not in my house." he finished and left the house. I was still in shock and Paul was just laughing.

"Bella are you okay. I mean you were laughing a minute ago." He just didn't understand.

"Paul we were caught by my dad. And he heard us!" I. was blushing and just shocked.

"Oh. Bella, it's okay. Calm down." He grabbed my arm and took me to the couch.

"I... It's just we were intimate kinda and he heard us. I just think that-" I looked at Paul.

"You think it was a mistake? Look I'm sorry but I loved it. I love you so whatever you say won't change a thing. Miss Honey Swallows." I coughed and blushed.

"Look I was not myself last night so whatever I said doesn't count." I folded my arms and got up.

"Yeah right. The whole pack will see this. But I'll try and hide it."

We walked upstairs and I got dressed. I didn't even care if Paul saw me. We already saw each other last night.

Besides last night was fun. I wonder when we can do it again.

"Are you ready? I wanna get to Em's to see everybody?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah come on. Time to go shopping!" I laughed ad Paul imitated the usual girl voice.

"Yeah whatever." I say and he slapped my ass as we walk out the door to Emily's.

**Sooo. This was my first sorta- lemon. How was it? Review review please!**

**Oh! I wanna alot of reviews. Maybe like... More? I'm not gonna threaten you guys into reviewing its your choice. But if the chapters get shorter...**

**It's probably lack of reviews. So tell your friends! **

**Byeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Thanks to Qahla Kwoli for helping me. Thanks Hun! **

I got out of the car and ran to Emily's. Paul laughed at my antics and I glared at him.

"Come on slowpoke I am hungry." I said and he walked up the steps took my hand and we walked through the doors together. I smiled and found the girls. They were talking about getting ready.

"Bella. I'm glad you made it. I am really sorry for yesterday." Emily said and I smiled.

"It's fine. We had a rough patch that's what makes us stronger. Besides me and Paul made up." I said as I smirked at them and they all laughed and giggles.

"Bella are saying what I think your saying?" Angela asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But if I do say so myself Paul is quite the magician." They looked at me and Kim finally got it.

"Because he has magic fingers." Emily laughed and Angela just looked at me.

"Bella I never thought I see the day were you finally get some." We laughed and they wolves come in.

"So when are we leaving?" Sam asked and I gave him a look.

"You're not going anywhere. Embry, Seth and Quil are coming to help shop while you, Paul, Jared and Jake go find a fancy restaurant to take us to." I finished and Sam grinned.

"Okay Miss Honey Swallows." I froze. All the wolves laughed and I just stayed there glaring at Paul and Sam.

"I was _drunk_." I state and Paul comes next to me.

"Sorry babe. I couldn't resist." He kisses my cheek and I walk over to Angela

"You were drunk? Bella? Was drunk? Damn why doesn't anyone videotape anymore?" she was mocking me and I laughed.

Stupid bitch.

"Okay. We are leaving. But first we are picking up Leah." Emily says and I look at her.

"Just because she hates me doesn't mean I do. She is my cousin." I nodded my head and we piled ourselves into my truck and Emily's small car.

*Skip car ride*

We finally made it to the mall and we headed toward the food court. Yes the wolves were hungry. I mean seriously? I think you can hold it.

"You guys shop. We will be here. And we will come find you." Seth said and we nodded and walked towards Forever 21. We had gone to all kinds' of shops. We bought jeans, dresses, shoes, shirts; I didn't even know I could have this much fun shopping. When Alice and I did it I always felt as if she was forcing me. But now I'm with my friends and family and it feels right.

"Bella you have to try this dress on." Angela picked up this cheetah print dress that zips up in the front. She then gave me these black boot heels type shoe and I smiled and wide grin.

"Okay." I said. They all cheered for me and I walked into the changing room. I loved the dress it showed al the curves and it also showed how much of my breast I never thought I had.

I pulled on the shoes and stood up. I opened the door and Seth and the wolves eyes literally popped out of their heads.

"Damn Bella you are going to kill Paul." Leah commented and I smirked. This guy who was walking passed stopped and turns to me and smiled. He looked so familiar. Where have I seen him before?

"Bella? Bella Swan?" he asks and I stop and grin widely.

"Oh my god Daniel how are you?" Daniel was my best friend in Phoenix. When I moved away he was so sad and I haven't talked to him since. He looked at me and smirked.

"Damn Bella. Who is this lucky guy?" I looked at him and he smiled.

"You can't just be dressing up so sexily and not have a man by your side. So?"I laughed and so did the guys. He turned around and gawked.

"Daniel, this is Seth, Embry, and Quil and these are my lovely ladies. Angela, Emily, Kim and Leah." When he turned to Leah he froze.

Leah looked shocked and smiled warmly at him.

Imprint!

"Leah." He said and she blushed. This was too cute.

"Hi I'm Daniel." He said and the wolves all groaned and walked away.

"Do you wanna hang out with us? We need a man's decision." Angela asked and I winked at her. She is such a smart cookie sometime. Sometimes.

"Yeah I would love to." He was still locked eyed with Leah.

We spent all day shopping. Try on clothes and shoes going all out. The guys came back just to see us in our new clothes. Angela came out in these leather studded lace up combat boots. With these short shorts and a crop top with the short sleeves all rolled up that said don't go with the flow.

"I told you that the shirt would make you look hot" Leah said and I laughed

"Personally I like the boots" I said and we all turned to Daniel and the guys they had their mouths open except for little Seth he had a blush that covered his cheeks and us girls giggled

"So what do you think" Angela asked

"HOT"

"Damn"

"Jake is going to kill us"

"You look great" was Daniels response but he didn't sound sure and Angela just giggled as an imprint he only had eyes for Leah.

Next came out was Kim she had on these pink platform stilettos and this knitted Aztec black and white bodycon skirt with a black tank top.

"Why are we here again? Jared is going to kill me and I don't want to die." Quil asked and we laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll take that as a compliment." She winked at him and this time Quil blushed.

"Alright Emily it's your turn. Show us what you got." I said and she opened the door and stepped out.

She was wearing black fitted jeans and a crop top that said beach bum she pulled it off with some dark blue wedges.

"Well?" she asked and we all smirked.

"Damn Emily you look… shit don't tell Sam but I would totally fuck you." Angela said and we stared at her.

"What I was just saying." She shook her head and we told Leah to go and change.

Leah was cute in a wolf girl kind of way. She was searing gray jeans and a tank top that said don't call me baby. She topped it off with some converse. Daniel was jumpy and it made me smile.

"What do you think?" Daniel was the first to speak.

"You look fucking good. Will you do me the honors of going out with me?" He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Yes. She would love to. You can come with us we are going out with our guys after this." Kim said and she glared at Leah who couldn't speak.

"Great. I'm looking forward to it." I smirked at Leah. She is the luckiest girl. She finally imprints and she is not mad or grumpy. We are all happy for her.

"Bella and I have decided that we want tattoos. Can we go?" Angela asked and I looked t her crazy.

"Don't give me that look. We are going to do it and I have the perfect idea." She grinned evilly and I couldn't help but step back a little.

"That sounds good. There's a place right down the street. I know a guy. Just say Leah sent you." She said and we walked away.

"So Angela what made you want one?" She blushed.

"I wanna get one for Jake. And it was a great idea if you do one or Paul. I was thinking a paw print the color of the wolf? Maybe put his name above it?" she had a great idea and it seemed a perfect. I love Paul and she loves Jake so why not?

We walked into the ink place and saw a guy. He was tall and buff and kind of cute with all the tattoos and stuff. He saw us and smiled.

"Hello ladies. I'm David what can I do for ya?" he said in a British accent.

"Leah? She sent us here to maybe get a tattoo?" I asked and he smiled.

"Leah huh? She was a friend of mine when we went to school. Come on I show ya where to sit." He was nice and sweet and we sat down on the chairs and he called a guy out to help.

"This is Chris he will help with Angela's tattoo. What were you thinking of getting?" we told him what we wanted and he smiled.

*Time Skip*

We stood up and walked to the desk.

"So how much?" we asked and he shook his head.

This was free. Tell Leah I said hi?" he asked and we nodded. The tattoo came out perfectly. And we wanted to surprise them with it so the next bonfire tada!

"Kim just called they said they were at the cars." Ang said and I nodded. We walked toward the cars and they were sitting there talking.

"So? What does it look like?" Leah asked and they all perked up and leaned in.

Angela lifted her shirt and pulled her pants down a little to show. I just stood there. Psssh I'm not unzipping my dress.

"That is adorable. They will absolutely love it." Emily said and we smiled.

"Okay time to go see our men." Angela said and we got into the cars and drove toward the restaurant.

Paul P.O.V

I was nervous. Trusting the younger wolves was a understatement. I could hear the rusty truck of hers pull up and I stand up.

I see these sexy as hell legs step out of the car. Bella was dressed in a tight dress that came to her upper thighs. I could feel myself getting hard and I couldn't stop myself. Bella looked hot and I liked it. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey Paul." She breathed out and I picked her up and hugged her.

"Well Leah imprinted today." She whispered in my ear and I laughed.

"Paul it's not funny. Be nice." I nodded and I turned to see Sam, Jared, and Jake doing the same thing I did.

"Are you guys ready to go in? Or are you going to maul them?" Bella asked and they let go and walked in. We sat down and the waitress named Lucy came up and stared at us. Mostly the guys but still, it was creepy and all the girls tensed up.

"Hi. I'm Lucy and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?" she asked to Sam like seriously stepped in his face and asked him and only him what he wanted. Emily glared at her and Bella touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you must've missed the rest of the people at the table. But I'll have a glass of water thanks." Emily said and we all laughed. Lucy just grumbled and wrote down our orders and walked away.

"I swear if she flirts with you again I will cut her." I chuckled and Emily glared at me.

"It's ok we'll gang bang her. Right guys?" Angela asked and we stared at her.

"What? What did I say this time?" she said and we laughed.

"Babe you do know what gang bang means right?" Jake asked and she smiled.

"Yeah it means we as a gang beat her up?" she asked and we laughed more.

"No sweetie it means us as a gang rapes her." Jake said and she looked around wide eyed.

"Oh my god. I said I would rape a cat!" she exclaimed and we laughed harder.

"Don't laugh it's not funny. Jake!" She said and he stopped laughing at her.

The waitress came back and gave us our drinks we ordered our food and she rubbed my shoulder. I tensed up and looked at Bella.

"Ok that's strike two. Strike three and I will hurt you." Bella said and I looked away.

"I'm sorry I just thought that theses were your family because they are way too hot to be with you girls." Bella snorted and stood up. So did the rest of the girls and Kim started yelling.

"Well it wouldn't matter anyway because who go out with a slut like you." She was angry. Jared touched her arm and she calmed down.

"Angela came up to her and pulled her fist back "Strike three" she mumbled and hit her in the face. We all stood up and Lucy cried out in pain. The waiter came along and tripped and spilled all the food he was carrying on her and she yelped at the heat and sat there like a child.

"Come on guys lets go. I don't want to eat where a slut has to work." Bella says and we walk out to our cars.

Bella P.O.V

"Wanna go to our house we can have movie night, maybe a sleepover?" Emily asked and we all agreed. Leah and Daniel got in my car with Paul and I and the rest went into Emily's car. We drove to her house and went to put on Emily's pj's.

"What movies are we going to watch?" Leah asked she had sat down next to Daniel and was holding hands I smiled and found Titanic.

"Paul can we please watch Titanic?" I asked and he groaned.

"Too bad it was group decisions so we're watching it." I said he smiled and pulled me to his lap.

The movie ended and I stood up and stretched and looked at Jake and Angela.

"Jake? Are you crying?" I asked and he looked up and nodded his head.

"Yes. Why did Jack have to die? That was so beautiful." He said sniffling and I giggled.

"Ok who else secretly liked the movie?" I said as I turned on the lights. Paul's eyes were glossy and red and so were Sam's. Emily laughed a she snapped some pictures at them and put the camera.

"Where did Jared go?" Leah asked and we looked around. The wolves started laughing and told to go upstairs first door. We climbed the stairs and opened the door.

"Oh."

"My."

"Fucking."

"God."

We all said a word as we looked at a crying Jared sitting on the bed with tissues everywhere.

"W-what a-are you d-doing h-here?" he asked and we all sat next to him.

"It's ok Jare-bear. It was just a movie." Kim said and he shook his head.

"N-no-sniffle- it w-was-sniffle-too g-good to-sniffle- be a mo-o-ovie." We all hugged him and comforted him.

"No way that's not fair. He just took our imprints." Paul said and we tied to hide our laughs.

"Okay Jared calm down and we will put on a happy movie ok?" Emily said and e nodded his head and walked downstairs.

"Let's put out the covers and pillows and lay on floor." Angela said and we agreed. They moved the table and the couch and we laid down and watched 21 jump street. We laughed and made joked all night long. We totally forgot about Jared and his emotional self.

**Hayyy! I just want to give a BIG thanks to Qahla Kwoli for helping with Bella and Angela getting a tattoo. **

**Anyway I just want to ask if I you would love a good ole' Embry/OC? I have wanted to write one so just a question.**

**READ REVIEW READ REVIEW READ REVIEW READ REVIEW READ REVIEW READ REVIEW READ REVIEW.**

.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later…

It has been a week since I had seen all of my wolves. They went to hunt down Victoria and so now I'm at my house alone and tired. I can't sleep. All I have done is cooked for Charlie and went to school. I'm so happy I'm graduating in an month because if I don't I wouldn't be able to keep up school work.

My phone was ringing as I finished my schoolwork. Reaching for it I hoped it would be Paul. I saw the caller and my heart beat slowed down. It was just Angela.

"Hey girly." She spoke and I groaned.

"Hey I feel ya. I miss Jake and he hasn't called. I feel tired and stumpy. How did I wake myself up this morning?" she asked and I laughed.

"I feel tired and I feel like If Paul gets back I can practically jump him." Angela laughed and then she asked me about the tattoo.

"He still hasn't noticed." I say and she says the same thing about Jake. Idiots.

We say goodbye and then I go and take a walk.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the house. Paul told me very carefully that I could not go into the woods. I was scared at first that he meant something but the he said for his love of me that I couldn't get hurt without him around.

I walked on the side walk looking at the lighted area. It looked like it was going to rain yet it was still foggy and dry. I breathed in and it smelt so nice. I just kept walking.

"Bella…" I heard my name yet no one was around me. I stopped to look around and a flash of red went right pass me.

Oh no.

"Come out to play Bella…" Victoria whispered and I shivered. She stood closer to me and I stood back. Where was Paul when I needed him the most.

"So, Bella where is Edward?" She asked and I closed my eyes.

"He left." I said and I looked at her. He lips twisted into a sadistic smile as she walked closer to me.

"Oh, right. Now your with those wolves." She said and I breathed out a sigh.

"Well I would want to kill you but, your not Edward's mate anymore. So I suppose should go." Victoria smiled warmly at me.

"I don't understand." I spoke. I waited for this day where she would come and kill me and now she… isn't?

"Bella I never really wanted to kill you I was just angry that the man I love was dead now. I was really angry at Edward bringing this beautiful human toward a dangerous situation. The Volturi aren't so sweet, if they did find out that you know about us, well it won't go so good." Victoria spoke to me with urgency and care.

"Victoria, thank you. Really." I said and she smiled. She finally came toward me where I could actually see her. Her hair fiery red and feet bare. She looked down and laughed.

"Sorry being a nomad I don't really care for shoes." I laughed thinking of Paul.

She looked at me and I could see her eyes they weren't red like last time. But different, gold.

"Your eyes, are gold." I said and she nodded.

"After a while of feeding on humans I thought I should change, then I thought I should find you but everyone thought to kill you and ya know." She laughed. I looked at my house down the street and then back to her.

"Would you want to come in. The pack isn't here, actually there looking for you and so yeah." I said she smiled brightly at me.

"Would it be okay, I know I have fucked up." She shook her head and I pulled at her hand. Quickly letting go, the feeling of coldness instead of warmth felt wrong.

"Sorry." I spoke and we walked into the house.

We sat down at the kitchen as I made me some coffee. The phone rang and I went t answer it.

"Hello?" I asked and Paul roared with questions and demands.

"Bella we're coming home. Have you seen Victoria?" He asked and I turned to Victoria who gave me a concerned face.

"Umm yes?'' I said and it came out as more of a question. He growled and you can hear the wolves trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean yes. Why didn't you call or tell anyone." He sounded hurt and I didn't want t make him more upset.

"Well she actually is in my house right now." I said and Victoria shook her head.

I didn't think that would have set him up but it was and it did so now I sit by Victoria the girl my boyfriend want to kill and wait for the extremely fumigated wolf to barge into my house at any moment. Thank god Charlie was on a job for a few days because I would not want him to see any of this.

"So If I die, just make sure Paul does it. I don't like any other wolves." Victoria says and I laughed. We had grown on each other and now I really don't want to let her go so easily.

The door opened and footfalls came closer and growls louder. I had to hold back a laugh when they saw me and Victoria playing cards. They stopped and stood closer to me.

"Bella, what is going on here?" Sam asked and I saw Paul shaking furiously. I wanted to go over there but I knew I probably smelt bad.

"Well I went for a walk and ran into an old friend. We talked and then one thing led to another and Victoria doesn't really want to kill me. Yaaayyy…" I ended with a clap and Paul growled.

"Bella you can't be around her she is dangerous." Jake said and Victoria looked up.

"Hey, Tori here and I am not dangerous. I don't even kill people anymore, besides I am a reliable resource." She said and the younger wolves all howled with annoyance and disbelief.

"What? I am. I actually know that Edward will be here in less than a week to come back for his beloved Bella." She said proudly and Paul stormed over to me.

"Not over my dead body. Edward can go fuck a dead body." He spoke and I giggled. Everyone looked at me and I stifled my laugh.

"Well I mean Edward is dead right? So it's pretty funny to see a dead person fuck a _dead _body and then you said your dead body so then I pictured your dead body and I'm stupid so you can continue." I said and Victoria laughed. I winked at her Sam sighed.

"Okay so obviously your not hurting anyone. Correct?" Sam asked and She nodded her head looking at an exact wolf…. Embry? Ewwwww

"So maybe we can just allow you to be here but please don't cause trouble I really don't want I have to slaughter on of Bella's new founded friends." Sam stated and Victoria smiled and hugged Sam who growled in frustration and she jumped back.

"Sorry, and I won't get into any trouble. Besides I am a new founded veggie vamp. Exciting right? Anyways I have trouble with humans. But yeah oh I need a place to sleep so Bella were bunking!" Victoria said and the wolves mumbles shit and me nd Victoria laughed and played.

We finally settled down and relaxed.

Today has been long. Time to sleep.

"Well as much fun as this was. I'm taking a shower and Paul, I f yous top being so mad maybe I let you join me. I said as I walked up the stairs.

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that I haven't updated in such a drastic time. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Comment and Review, I have a super surprise if you do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Thanksgiving! Also this is a LEMONNN! So beware :) **

I was barely to my door before Paul had me pinned to the wall. Legs wrapped around him, I could feel him and bit my tongue from the moan the almost escaped. Almost.

"Paul, I see you're feeling much better. Much better." I ground out and he smirked.

"Bella, I'm waiting for my shower, how about we skip the talking." He said and led me to my bathroom. I walked in and he closed, I turned to face him as he pulled me close.

"Babe your gonna strip for me? I love your hips." He asked and once he said hips I remembered the tattoo that was planted on my hip. My heart quickened and he laughed.

"Alright, but under one condition?" I said and he raised a brow.

"Don't freak out. Okay?" I said and he nodded his head with a questioning look.

I breathed in and unzipped my jacket and Paul smirked at me. Ass, he had no idea what was coming for him.

"Hurry up Bella, I'm kinda uncomfortable here." He said motioning to his crotch and I blushed.

"Oh just wait. Patience is key." I said and I pulled up my shirt in one quick movement. I looked up to Paul and his eyes were a black I have never seen before.

"Paul?" I asked as he stalked toward me. He bent down and kissed me. Like full blown orgasm kiss.

I heard the rumble in his throat as he made his way down to the tattoo that showed just enough for Paul to freak out.

"Damn Bella, this is so hot." He said and I smiled.

He leaned down to kiss it and I swear I could feel the need and want he put into that kiss. I felt my stomach flutter and my arousal went up to a ten.

Paul on the other hand sniffed the air and the most delicious growl escaped his throat.

"Bella you need to finish the show," He whispered and I nodded my head. With shaky hands I unzipped my pants and slowly pulled them down. I could feel Paul's breath hitch and I smirked knowing I did that.

I discarded the rest of my clothes and stood there until Paul spoke.

"You're beautiful, and all mine." He said and he quickly came out of his clothes. I was dreamily staring at his dick when he laughed and shook his head.

"Come on Bella let's get you wet." He spoke with enthusiasm and I muttered an 'already am' which caused him to laugh even more.

The shower felt relaxing and more heated then when it's just me in there. I could feel, watch, and smell Paul everywhere. It was intoxicating and I couldn't enough of it.

"Let me wash you." He said and I nodded my head scared if I talked I would say something I would regret. I heard him open my new body wash and he groaned.

"Lavender. Shit Bella we're going to have to do this more often." He said and he started washing my back. I could feel him reach around and start washing my boobs. I gasped as he slowly and dangerously agonizingly circled my nipple and rub it.

"Oh Paul." I moaned and he pressed himself into me so that I could feel his hard on. He would move up and down so he could pleasure he would breathe in on my neck and whisper my name. He turned me around so he could push me on the wall and started kissing down my neck. I could feel Paul's hand roam in my lower regions and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. He moved down and pushed open my legs as he touched me. I arched my back and yelped at the feeling. He smirked into my skin as he lifted me up I couldn't take all the attacks that were threatening my body but I didn't care.

"Paul I need..." I spoke but couldn't finish when he kissed me and plunged two fingers into me.

"Ahhh…. Paul I need you." I said and he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded my head. He turned off the water after we washed off and he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. To say I was nervous would have been an understatement but I was and I was definitely wasn't worried.

"Babe are you… ummm protected?" He asked and I remembered that Charlie had put me on birth control.

"Yes." I said he sighed and laid me down on my bed. I had forgotten that I was wet and mentally laughed at the pun. Paul pushed open my legs and ground into me. I arched my back and moaned he name.

"I could get used to this." I said and he looked at me and smiled.

"Babe this is only the beginning." He said before kissing me. It was intense. His words, him kissing me, the feeling of him wanting me. I never thought Edward was it for me and I guess I was dead wrong.

I watched as Paul kissed me down my collarbone. I could his dick press onto me and I couldn't help but feel like a wanton slut.

"Paul" I moaned and he smirked.

Paul kissed down my shoulder moving down to my breast I watched in amazement as he squeezed and licked and tortured my nipples and I loved every second of it. I twisted and arched, I screamed and I found my hands locked into his hair. He drew lower and lowers to my pussy and I could feel myself grow hot with need. Paul groaned out and leaned down to nibble, and bites my inner thigh. I made sure to pull at his hair and he growled in response.

"Paul please I need you to touch me." I said and he nodded his head licking me. I swear I almost came right there. I spent the next minutes in bliss as Paul licked, bit, nibbled, and sucked on me. I screamed and twisted in the sheets as he went down on me. I couldn't take all the pleasure and came. Paul lapped up all the juices and I stayed silent in a private bliss.

Paul made his way back up to me and I pulled him in for a kiss I could taste myself on him and that really turned me on more. Paul flipped us over so was on top and I began to grind onto him. He pulled away and he grabbed my hands.

"I love you Bella." He spoke and I froze and stared at him. Oh. My. God. He just said the three little words.

"I love you too Paul. Forever." I said and he smiled.

"Forever and always." He leaned into kiss me and I smiled.

He turned us over and he positioned himself at my entrance. I stayed still as he leaned in for a kiss and pushed in. I couldn't scream because of the lock hold his lips had on mine so the pain was okay. I moved my hips up and felt the feeling that every girl would talk about. Paul leaned over and pushed his hips into me and I gasped as the feeling intensified. He kept pushing in and whispering nothings into my ear.

"Paul… deeper… harder!" I moaned and he pumped into me harder. I felt exhausted and powerful. Paul thrusted into me and he growled my name.

"Bella… fuck… so… tight…" Paul said between each thrust and screamed at the feeling he moved deeper and faster.

Somewhere between Paul's growls and my own loud mewls and screams he pulled me around so I was on my hands and knees. He started fucking me from behind and it was so overwhelming.

"Oh god. Paul." I moaned out and he pushed deeper and deeper in me. I could feel myself coming to an orgasm.

"Paul, I'm going to…" Paul thrusted and I forgot the words that were being spoken.

"Come with me Bella." He said and I let go.

"Gahhh…. PAUL!" I yelled as he sunk his teeth into me. I couldn't help the flow of my orgasm as he thrusted into me and bit me. He let go and came too. We laid down in bliss and I slowly closed my eyes into a dreamless sleep.

"Sleep my Bella, I love you." Was I heard and smiled.

I woke up the next morning feeling rather refreshed and remembered the events that went about last night. Me and Paul had sex… and he bit me!

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. My legs were sore but it was bearable. I looked into the mirror and there it was a bite mark and it was halfway, already healed.

Remembering I was still naked I reached for Paul's shirt that was laying haphazardly on the floor along with my other clothes. I bent down to pick it up when I heard the tell tale sign of Paul snicker.

"Now that what I like to see in the morning. A hot babe bent over." He said and I threw him a glare and put on the shirt.

"So is it normal for you to bite me?" I asked and crossed y arms and looked at him. His face changed into worry and he rushed to me.

"Oh my god Bella are you okay? Did I hurt you? Shit." He rambled about and I tried to calm him down.

"Paul, calm down. I'm fine I just wanted to know if you are supposed to bite me. I mean I liked it. It was kind of kinky." I said and he laughed.

"Oh Bella. I'm really sorry we have to talk about that though." He said and hugged me. He went to touch it and a bunch of bolts ran through me and I almost moaned.

"Damn Bella one touch makes you horny like that?" He asked and I glared at him and walked out of the room to get dressed.

Grabbed my jeans and this tank to wear and Paul came out with his shorts on; as I put my jeans on I could feel Paul stare at me. I tried not to blush or look back at him but I failed and I watched as Paul's eyes changed from an amused glint to an aroused stare. I froze as he smirked and charged toward me.

"Bella your tattoo there is teasing me." He stated and I laughed as he brought his hand s to my hips and rubbed the tattoo with his thumbs. He stared at me with love that made me feel special.

"Paul I have to get dressed." I said and he shook his head and captured my lips with his.

This kiss held everything. Our love for each other poured out in this kiss. I brought my hands up to his neck and played with the little baby hairs. He pulled me closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

We soon pulled apart and he smiled at me.

"I love you Bella Swan." He whispered and I grinned and said those words back.

"I love you too Paul Meraz." I said and I finished getting dressed. Paul still staring at me spoke up when I stretched my arms.

"When you stretched I can see your tattoo." He said and he grinned and I laughed at his childish antics.

"You really like my tattoo, don't you?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I like the claim you have on me. And my wolf loves it too."He said coming up behind me. He turned me around and before we could kiss Victoria ran into the room with a shaky expression.

"I killed someone."

"What!" Paul growled and he charged at he and caught her by the neck. I screamed in horror as I watched my boyfriend the wolf almost kill my friend. A vampire.

"I didn't mean to, he was already broken and beaten up. He was going to die!" She yelled in pain and I watched as Paul growled and I tried to calm him down.

"Paul baby calm down. You have to for me." I said worried and he looked at me and sighed.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry." He said coming and hugging me. He wrapped his arms- suffocating me in the process- around my body and kissed my head.

"It's fine Paul just let Victoria explain… and let me go!" My muffled voice cried out and he let me go sheepishly.

"Okay. What happened?" I asked and She sat down on my bed.

"Well I went down to Seattle and heard screaming and so I went to see what was happening. The next thing I know I bit him so he could keep from dyeing. I know I should have taken him to the hospital but I knew he wouldn't make it." She sobbed and I was confused.

"Victoria, is he your… mate?" I asked and she looked up bewildered.

"What! No, how could you say that when my love for James still lingers in the air." She said and flailed on my bed. She sniffed the bed and gagged in the process.

"Eww you guys did the deed? Oh shit you marked her." She squealed and I glared at Paul.

"Even she knows about it?" I said in anger and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay but back on my story, what do we do. I didn't mean to bite him, I mean he is still alive." She said and we looked at her.

"You turned an innocent boy?" We screamed and she flinched away.

"Not exactly… Okay yes I did and yes he is turning as we speak but I…" She didn't finish when we heard a howl I the air.

Paul looked confused and then looked back at us.

"New wolves." He said and Victoria, wide eyed ran downstairs and out the door.

"Come on Bella let's go save you new best friends ass." He groaned and I smiled and tagged along to the car.

"So this new wolf has phased because of the guy Tori bit?" I asked and he looked at me when I gave Victoria the new name.

"Yeah and I think there is more than one." He said and I jumped up and down in the seat.

We drove down to La Push and came across the little light brown wolf. Paul stopped the car and ran into the woods to phase. I sat there on the middle of the road in La Push waiting for Paul and the new wolves to come out.

Forty- Five Minutes Later…

Ughhh. This is boring I thought and I soon saw Paul and two little boys, well not so little anymore boys come out and walk to the car.

"Bella, Collin and Brady, Collin and Brady, this is Bella." I waved to them and they smiled shyly back. They were so cute.

"Awww you guys are so adorable." I gushed and Paul glared at me and started the car.

We drove to Sam and Emily's and I watched as Collin and Brady sat there quietly.

"Paul why were there so far out of La Push?" I asked once we got out of the car he put his arm around me and shrugged.

"They were probably scared, It's a good thing they are so calm. Then it would have taken a longer time to get them to phase back." He said and Brady turned around and spoke.

"You know were right here." He said and I giggled.

"They so cute." I said and Paul growled.

"Someone's jealous." The boys both spoke in unison and I laughed.

We walked in Sam's house to see the pack there all talking. Ohhh serious.

"Sam we need to talk." Paul said and Collin and Brady walked from behind us.

"What about?" He asked and Paul looked at me.

"The leech."

"Don't talk about her like that. She is still human… maybe." I said walking away to find Emily.

I found her sitting there drinking some tea.

"Hey Emily." I said and she looked at me and smirked.

"You my Bella are a now a marked mate." She squealed and I shook my head.

"What the fuck! Everyone knows about it but me. This is pointless." I grounded out and she busted out laughing.

"OH Bella, it's not bad. Oh not bad at all. It just means to the wolves or the pack, your now a sister, and your kind of like married to Paul." She mumbled and I looked at her wide eys.

"What!" I asked and she looked at me sheepishly.

"In the books it states that marking is when the wolf has the need to claim their imprint, doing so it means the wolf and she are bonded for life and in return you guys in this tribe are kinda like married. I mean you still get to have the big fancy wedding you have talked about." She said and I sighed in relief. Paul walked in and looked at Emily and then to me.

"Looks like we don't have to talk about the marking… but Bella there is something else." He said worried.

"What?" I looked at him and he seemed angry.

"Well the Cullen's are coming here. Now." He said and I almost fainted.

Fuck!

**Wooohooo! I finally updated like you guys have asked. Happy Thanksgiving.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note….**

**Sorry guys this isn't another update! *Gasp***

**HI. I am really happy that you guys like my Bella and Paul, as you know I can't really update that much because of my computer and a lot of school work. But that okay, because I have great followers that are really patient…. I hope.**

**Anyway I want to ask if any of you would be up for a challenge.**

**What should the Cullen's do when they get here?**

**Do they want to take Bella whether she care or not?**

**Should they be mean and steal her away?**

**Not but not least Edward! Should he be like this crazed vampire who wants Bella?**

**Help! I'm out of Ideas so I'm asking you guys if you would give me ideas.**

**I will love you forever!**

**Oh and there is also this amazing Bella and Paul that has popped into my head.**

**Should I write?**

**Let me know please.**

**-Shay**


	11. Chapter 11

Fuck.

My.

Life.

"Bella do you need to sit down?" Emily asked and I nodded my head. She grabbed the chair and pulled it forward. I collapsed into the chair and Paul rushed to my side and brushed my hair back.

"Everything will be alright." He reassured and I snorted.

"Yeah right, Edward and his fucking family are coming back. I can't let him use me again. Not again…" Paul picked me up and pulled me to him. I began to sob on his bare chest. I didn't understand how he could want me. I mean he has a million girls after him and he goes for the plain Jane who was in love with a vampire. I pushed back and realized that Emily had left.

"Paul what if he comes back and hurt you?" I asked and he frowned.

"Bella I am going to promise to you that nothing will happen to me. But for right now I need you to be the best girlfriend and help your wolf find Victoria so we can talk to her." He said and I smiled.

"Okay. I love you." I said and he kissed me. "I Love you too." We were rudely interrupted when we heard little awe's. I turned to see Kim and Emily there and also our own fluff wolf Jared or should we say Jare-Bear. After the whole movie night we actually had more girl nights with him and they were pretty fun.

"Oh shut up would you." Paul asked and they all walked away.

"Okay first let me call Victoria so she can come here and then e can discuss the Cullen shit." I said and I kissed his cheek and tried to call Victoria. She answered frantically and I asked her what was wrong.

"Well one I just saw the Cullen's and two I umm turned riley into a vampire which you already know but I'm going fucking nuts." She sobbed and I laughed. I'm sorry but this was funny.

"Now's not the time Bells." She primed and I settled down and let her rant about how she talked to the Cullen's.

"They want you Bella. Mostly Alice and Edward and let me tell you Edward looks like shit." She said and I sighed, this was royally a fuck.

"Okay well did you tell them anything?" I asked and she laughed.

"Me? Sang One Direction and thought of all the annoying things. Then I told them I didn't know where you were." She started humming one direction and we both laughed.

"Okay but we need you to come over and you need to find riley before he does anything stupid, like you did." I said and she laughed mockingly.

"Haha okay I got it and I'll go to the res." She said and then she hung up. I smiled and walked into Sam's house. I walked into the house to see Paul sitting on the couch and all the wolves everywhere in the living room. I even saw Leah and her imprint.

I walked to Paul and sat down on him. He grunted and I smirked.

"Okay now that that's in my head lets talk the leech." Quil said and I growled at him.

"She's a vampire and she's my friend. Say it again and I'll rip your balls off got it?" I said and they all shook their heads. Paul laughed and hugged me.

"Fiesty." He said and I glared at him, Sam eventually began discussing Victoria, they wanted to kill her and I didn't want them to.

"You can't." I said and they looked to me.

"Look she saw the boy when he was beaten and broken. Think about it she didn't want to eat him she wanted to save him. She didn't it bite him on your res so why make this a big deal when she finds him we're going to help him become a veg and that will be that." I said and they sat there quietly.

Finally the quiet was interrupted by Victoria carrying the boy. "I found him!" She said and walked through the door. Most of the wolved jumped up and ran out disgusted by the smell and I glared at them.

"Pussies." I whispered. Sam laughed and I looked at him.

"Okay Victoria, we won't hurt you. We know that you did that to protect him. But be sure not to do it again. Please?" He asked and she nodded and looked down at the boy. He was still. Like he was dead and I was scared what would happen. Jake, Sam and Paul still stood there waiting for the newborn to awake.

"Whats his name?" I asked and Victoria spoke. "Riley Biers. He was a resident here in forks." I looked up and sighed again for th second time today. Jared ran back in eyes searching for me.

"They're here." He said and I breathed in. In that moment a lot of commotion occurred. Riley awoke and he went to attack me. Jake phased and attacked Riley. The couch was destroyed and there was howls in the air. All I wanted was Paul and I couldn't find him.

"Jared set the pups and walk toward the treaty we will meet you there." Sam said and Jared ran out I began to quickly be pulled out of the house I screamed until I realized it was just Paul. I was set down and looked at Sam's house I heard the screaming of Victoria and Riley and I could hear the growling of Jake and Sam.

"Come on they'll be fine." Paul said and we walked our way down the path to the clearing. I stopped in my tracks when I was there. They looked perfectly perfect and this was just the beginning.

"Bella darling it's so good to see you." Edward said and I grimaced at him. Paul and I kept our distance so Edward wouldn't cause anything but I wasn't so sure on that plan.

"Bella I missed you so much." Alice chirped and I stepped back. The face that Edward made was contorted into pain, shock, and horror as he found the face he was searching for. Paul.

"You ignorant filthy dog. What did you do?" He screamed and Paul stepped forward and across the yard over to me where he pulled me close and kissed my head.

I made love to my imprint." He said and the lee- I mean Cullen's gasped and turned toward Edward.

"My apologies Bella but he is your imprint?" Carlisle asked and I nodded my head. He smiled at me and looked over to Edward who delibertlely was sending fierce glances at me.

"How could you? I left to keep you safe and you whore yourself around with these animals?" He pushed past Emmet who was blocking Edward so he wouldn't cross but it was to late. Edward has crossed the boundaries and the wolves were ready. I could feel Paul shake as he tried to calm down enough not to hurt me.

"You left to protect me? Because the way I see it I remember you said I was nothing, I didn't compare the girls you have seen. I was just a toy and you had your fun. You gave me up and I you were protecting me? Fuck you Edward, and your sister." I spat and Alice grizzled at me. I could see where the family had their differences. Rosalie never liked me but I figured out why. She wanted to be human, even if she did have the nice body and the beautiful features she nothing compared to a human and she didn't want me to take that life.

Emmet who was Rosalie's mate wanted his sister, his family back After being attacked by the bear and turning he never saw his sister or family again and that's all he wanted sister. Carlisle and Esme were parents who just wanted a normal life with children. I get that but it all come down to this moment when they have to make this choice.

"Bella we came back because I thought you were dead we did leave to protect you but I guess you really whore yourself around. And with dogs disgusting." Alice said and I felt hurt.

"Right, well while I was whoring around what did you do? Did you stay with Jasper and fuck him knowing that he was yours for life. Or what about you Edward? Did you finally break down and fuck someone?" Because I saved myself for you. I acted the way you wanted, I said the things you wanted me to say and you repay me by leaving and telling me that this." I waved my hands around pointing to everyone.

"… Was just some joke." I finished. I could feel the tears streak my face and I could tell everyone was thinking. But I was beyond that I was done thinking.

"If I may… I didn't know that Edward left because of you?" We wanted what was best for him and…" Esme interjected and I laughed wiping the tears away.

"Look Bella we can forget this and you can come back wth us. We can be a family again." Alice said and I looked at her. Before I could say anything Jasper spoke clear words.

"Are you fucking stupid?" he said and I laughed.

"Jasper?" I heard Esme and Alice speak at the same time; he growled and walked closer to me but not over the treaty.

"She's has her imprint. This is done with. And yet you… all three of you still fel the need to have her. She's not ours." Jasper said and he finished with a look towards Paul, Paul nodded and Jasper walked over to us and stood by us.

"No! You can't." Alice said and we all looked at them. Edward, Alice and Esme. They looked shocked for what just happened but it seems pretty obvious.

"Son, daughter, Esme you have to let Bella make her own choices and if this is what it comes to then fine but make sure you know you will end badly.

Sam comes finally being able to know what happens he phases back to talk with Carlisle. It all becomes and blur when I'm being snatched and dragged.

"Let me go!" I screamed and I wanted Paul. I wanted to go home and forget this ever happened.

"No Bella you are mine." Edward said and ran. He ran to nowhere I knew and I was really scared.

"They'll come for you and you will be killed." I said and he laughed. "By now Alice has already started a path towards Canada and they will never know where we are my love. You will be mine again do you hear me?" He spoke with enthusiasm and I couldn't believe it.

N-no you c-can't" I screamed and he shhed me. I screamed for help until he threw me and I could feel the air escape my lungs. As I gasped for breath Edward called people and Began to sort things out.

"Come on Bella we're going to be a family now.

**So big sorry for not updating but it's all the schoolwork and then exams and then I just couldn't do it so I'm sorry and I'll try to update more.**


End file.
